Hell and Back
by My writing is this
Summary: Evy has experienced more in her life than any one person should. All the tears, pain, and death. The love, hope, and laughter. Memories. It seemed like that's all that remained of her life. Dean was in Hell and she was determined to free him. What she didn't know was that more was yet in store for her. Challenges that she had yet to face. Tests she had to overcome.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nothing from Supernatural belongs to me!**

**A/N: Here is the latest installment of my Supernatural series. Please read and review. After the first one they seem to have not received very much notice but I'm still pushing forward. Hopefully season four will bring some surprises to pull everyone back in. Read and Review Please! And this chapter is super short but if you throw me a bone I'll be more than happy to add more to keep it going.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The moon was full. Its bright rays shining through the trees. I didn't have to wait long. I had one thought and one thought alone. One goal I'd have till I succeeded. It was all consuming. Filling my entire being. There was nothing I wanted more. Closing my eyes, his face appeared in my mind. He was smiling at me. He smiled at me every night, until he was torn apart by Hellhounds. Frowning I picked up the pentagram and placed it gently against my lips.

"Reminiscing?"

I turned to see a brunette in a sleek black dress walking toward me. I glared at her. Her eyes turned red before she blinked, looking human again, though she was anything but.

"That is none of your business." I told her, dropping the necklace.

"Oh, I think it is." She grinned. "Isn't that the reason you summoned me?"

I nodded as I met her halfway. "You know what I want."

"You know I'm not going to give you what you want." She told me coldly. I just looked at her. "If no one has made a deal with you yet, no one is going to."

"Then tell me who to find. Someone will want to deal with me." I told her.

"How many crossroads like this have you been to? How many connections have you exhausted?" She grinned. I lowered my eyes. "Too many to count is my guess."

"There has to be a way." I said looking up at her.

"Even if there was, why would I tell you?" She grinned.

"Because then maybe I won't kill you." I told her.

She laughed and stepped closer to me. "If only, sweetcheeks."

"If only you had given me an answer." I replied and thrust the Ginsu into her stomach.

I shouldn't have grabbed the knife. But in the heat of the moment it seemed like it would be beneficial. That and I wasn't even thinking straight. Sam was distracted and I was going to be running low on resources and fighting power.

She fell to the ground, dead. I sighed and cleaned the blade. I was tired. It was the same result with everything demon I tried to deal with. Dean would kill me if I sold my soul for him. But I wasn't about to let him rot in Hell. I would find a way to bring him back. No matter what it cost me. Only no one wanted to deal. No matter what I tried. No one would trade my soul for his. No one would help me. It was hard not to just give up. To just allow the truth to sink in and deal with it. But as much as I wished I could, it just wasn't possible. I needed him back. I wouldn't rest till I did.


	2. Anonymous

_**Chapter Two: Anonymous**_

My eyes felt heavy. I hadn't been asleep long. First there was nothing, than a whispering filled my ears. My eyes shot open, now I was wide awake. Sitting up, I looked around the room, only nothing was there. The whispering continued but it was so low I couldn't understand what it was saying. Slipping out of bed I tried to place the voice and where it was coming from. I couldn't. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and walked to the window. The moons glow touching my face. Maybe it was Dean. Maybe he was trying to contact me. Tears brimming in my eyes, I tried to listen for the voice again. Trying to bring his voice to my mind, his memory constantly there.

The moon is the same no matter where you are. The stars shine just as bright. The wind is the same wind. The colors of the sunrises and the sunsets. The blue sky and white clouds. No matter where you were it was all the same. It might happen at different times but it was still the same. Oh how I wished it was the same. I kept telling myself that everything was okay. That everything was the same. Only the biggest part of my life had been torn away from me. Life as I knew it was no longer the same. It was an empty shell of a life that had once been full. Everything looked bland. Looked like it had been painted in black and white. There was no joy. No happiness. Just the habits that built up every day. Just a pattern that repeated itself from when I opened my eyes in the morning and closed them at night. The in between filled with nightmares that plagued my mind. Never ceasing to remind me of what I had and lost. Dean was dead. Dead and buried. If that wasn't bad enough he was rotting in Hell. Hell. Nothing I had done so far had allowed me to succeed in getting him back. But I was stubborn. I would find a way. Even if it killed me.

* * *

It was a slow night. The usual customers were moving in and out. The low music in the background playing from the old jukebox. There was the constant clinking of glass. The sound of sorrows being wallowed or laughter of happy times. It was your typical bar. The typical people sat in it. Typical wooden look. Pillars spaced around the room. A few pool tables and dart boards. The smell of alcohol and pretzels. There was even a very small stage that a karaoke machine sat on. It brought back so many memories that I hardly glanced at it. But part of me wanted to get up there. To sing one of his favorites. To feel near him. Or to sing the most depressing thing I could and to share my bitterness and grief. No matter how much time went on, I grieved him every day. Focusing on work helped. It was a distraction. It wasn't anything I wanted but it was a job and it was the typical place to turn to for someone like me. I should have been with Sam and Bobby. Should be helping them do what I was trying to do. But I just couldn't. I didn't want them. I wanted Dean. I wanted him so bad. So I was here. In the middle of nowhere. Pretending to be something I wasn't.

"Hailey."

I lifted my head as I heard my name called. Hailey Brooks. It was a common name. Common enough that I hoped there was at least a dozen of them. Common enough that no one would take any interest. It was hard to renounce who I was. Yet, at the same time, it was almost a relief. No one knew who I was. No one knew what I did for a living. But, most importantly, nobody cared.

"You almost done?" Bruce, my boss, asked.

"Just finishing up wiping down the tables." I replied.

"You can call it a night after that." He told me.

"Okay." I smiled and turned back to my task.

I took my time. It wasn't like I was going far. Like the Roadhouse, there were a few rooms in the back. One I got to myself in exchange for meager pay. It was a good set up though. I was rarely bothered. Left to live what remained of my life. I could leave on a whim, trying to find a break, and return to a small room and a crappy job. It was enough.

Taking the trash out, I grabbed a small paper bag from underneath the counter. Walking out back, I tossed the garbage bags into the dumpster before hearing the patter of four feet. From around the corner appeared a somewhat oversized lab. His coat was a deep chocolate color. He was tall with long legs. Much less stalky then the breed's standard. His head and body more slender but was still a lab. As always, he remained at a distance, peeking around the corner. I smiled and opened the bag. From inside I took out a baggie full of kibble. He came around periodically since I had arrived almost a month ago.

"Hey, boy." I said kneeling down.

He shifted his weight carefully, ready to bolt if I made too sudden a movement. He was filthy and his ribs were still visible. Sighing, I poured the food out on the ground and moved back. It took him a few minutes but he came forward and wolfed down the food. I smiled, pulling a bone from inside the bag. It had strips of meat and marrow still clinging to it. I had gotten it on a pretzel run. His ears perked up and he looked at me.

"You're going to have to come to me this time." I told him. He just looked at me. "I mean it." I told him and held the bone out towards him. "Come on. You can do it."

He slowly moved forward as he licked his chops. His head was lowered and his movements jerky. I was patient as I waited for him to come for it. His nose was moving frantically as drool started to drip from his lips. I just smiled as he reached his neck out as far as it would go. His teeth finally were in reach. He grabbed it and took off around the building. I stood and went back inside. He was looking better. It would just take a little more time to gain his trust.

"What were you doing?" The bar's owner, Bruce, asked me when I had gone back in.

He was a decent man. Tall and burly. A shinny bald head. He looked like a bouncer only he wore jeans and plaid. He looked like a rough guy but deep down he was kind. Kinder then a lot of people I've come across in my life. He was a good man to work for. Didn't ask a lot of questions and always helped when needed.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Feeding that stray?" He countered.

"He needs some attention." I told him.

"And he's the only thing you've shown any interest in since you got here." He stated. I didn't say anything. "I'm not trying to pry. But you show up here, pretty much telling me that I'm going to hire you, with not an ounce of reasoning or even the thought of an explanation."

"I'm not one to share." I said matter-of-factly.

"I know. And that's not a bad thing. We're all about the secrets here. But you gotta give me a bone every once in a while."

"What sort of bone are you looking for?" I asked.

"Why are you here?"

"Escaping my past." I told him.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"You're not going to give me anything more than that?"

"No." I told him flatly.

There was a long pause before he sighed and said, "Okay. Have a good night, Hails."

"Night, Bruce." I smiled and walked to my room.

It was small, containing only a double bed, nightstand, one tall dresser, a small closet, and a small desk with a single lamp. It was covered with drawings I had done over the past months. I tried to keep only the good memories alive, but with the good came the bad. And once the bad started to flow it was hard to shut them off. All in all, it wasn't much, but it was enough. Sighing, I took my apron off, putting my tip money in a jar. It was getting full. I spent little money, making sure I had enough for when I finally found the one who would help me. There was a small bathroom attached to my room. Bruce was nice enough to give it to me. I took a long shower before crawling into bed. I was exhausted but couldn't bring myself to shut my eyes. Every time I did my mind replayed that last night. Replayed the worst moment of my life. I stared at the small window for hours, waiting for sleep to take me, praying for no dreams.

"_Evy."_

I sat up as the whispering voice returned. I'd only heard it a few times. Tonight it was the clearest it had ever been. Frowning, I waited, waited for it to say something.

"_Return to your cause."_

"I don't want to." I whispered, shutting my eyes. "I'm so tired."

"_He's coming."_

"Who is?" I asked.

No reply ever came. I lay back down, pulling the blankets up to my neck, gripping my necklace, feeling the need to be protected. I didn't know what the voice wanted. But hearing voices in general was never a good thing. I shut my eyes and tried so hard to sleep to take me. I just wanted to forget. I just wanted to feel better. Now I was hearing voices. I was falling apart. Going insane. All I wanted was Dean and he wasn't coming back.


	3. Unexpected

_**Chapter Three: Unexpected**_

It was busy as hell. People were flooding in and out of the bar. We were shorthanded and there was no getting used to trying to live like this. I hated everyone who walked through the door. They were all so infuriating I was shocked I had stayed in one place so long. I figured the more I moved around the more people would see me and the more likely it would be that Sam or Bobby would show up on my door step. No. I wasn't going to have that. I stayed in this little town with all these stupid people who made my life a living hell from the moment I woke up to the moment I went to sleep. It was ridiculous. I was just lucky that I had enough self-control to come off as a sarcastic yet perky person who likes to help anyone who asks. Enough self-control to not punch half of the customers in the face. I made a better bouncer then Bruce. I might look small but I didn't take crap from no one and could easily kick their sorry little asses to the curb.

On top of that I had a new companion. The stray lab had finally come around. It took a couple months but it had finally happened. Now he was a constant at my side. A shadow that was never far away. He wandered through the crowd, mingling with the customers. He had filled out and after a few bathes he was a completely different dog. It was almost weird to have a dog around again but he gave me comfort. Something I hadn't felt in a long time. Since I took him in I even started sleeping again. The number of nightmares dwindling down to nearly nothing. He was quiet but happy. Everyone loved him and if we were talking about the dog then we weren't talking about me. It was a win-win situation.

"Windsor!" I called and he came trotting to my side. I handed him the cash bag, "Take it to Bruce." I told him and he trotted off across the room, the bag securely in his mouth. I smiled and poured the beers that were just shouted at me.

"Hello."

I looked up and paused as my eyes met those of a man standing in front of me, staring. I frowned and just looked at him. He was tall with a nice build. Thick brown hair that was slightly bushed to the side. Though his most prominent feature were his eyes. They were very blue and very intense. He was looking at me as if he knew me. Like he knew something I didn't. His posture was stiff and his voice was husky but pleasant. As I looked at him, I felt a shock, and my hand shot to my pentagram.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, lowering my hand.

"Yes." He replied.

I waited but he said nothing. "Can't you tell that we're a bit busy tonight? Are you gonna say something or just stare at me?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry." He told me.

"Okay." I said and turned away from him. When I turned back he was gone. "Okay." I repeated and continued with my job.

By the time bar close rolled around my feet were throbbing and the bar looked like shit. When I had finally finished with the floors I dropped into one of the chairs, propping my feet up on the one across from it. I groaned, slouching down in the chair. Windsor came and lay on the floor next to me, releasing his own groan as he place his head in between his paws. I reached my hand down and gently stroked his head. It was quiet. I was finally starting to relax when the whispering voice filled the room. I looked around, but I was the only one there. It was quiet again. I couldn't understand what it was saying. I caught my name, but before I could concentrate too hard on it Bruce came and sat in a chair next to me.

"Wonderful job tonight, Ms. Brooks." He grinned.

I smiled and gave a short laugh, pushing the voice out of my mind. "Same to you, Mr. Manners."

"That's the busiest we've been in quite some time." He stated.

"So happy I got to be a part of it." I told him. He laughed and just looked at me. "What?" I asked him.

"You don't belong here." He told me.

Sighing, I replied, "I've heard that before."

"You don't want to be here." He stated with a sad edge to his voice.

"I know." I agreed.

"So, why are you here?" He asked.

"You've been so good with not asking questions, why start now?" I asked sadly.

"Because now I've gotten to know you." He replied.

I just looked at him. He was honest and kind. It was a small price to pay for everything he had done for me. "Fine. I'll throw you that bone you've been wanting." I told him with a raised brow. He stayed silent, ready to listen. "When I showed up here, it was three days after my fiancé was murdered." I told him. His face grew sad as he remained silent. "He made a bad deal and it got him killed. I couldn't face it. I couldn't live in a world where he didn't. So I took off and ended up here. I wanted to start a new life. Wanted something different. Wanted to forget what happened and to make a fresh start."

"I'm sorry, Hailey." He said softly.

"Hey, I'm tough." I smiled at him, though my eyes started to fill with tears. A frown moved across my face. I could feel the distant look come to my eyes. "Wanna know what the worst part is?" I asked rhetorically. He just made a noise. "I was forced to watch. I was forced to stand there and watch him die. All my hopes and dreams with him. Everything I ever wanted died with him." I finished and looked at him.

"I don't even know what to say to that." He told me honestly.

I smiled at him. "That's okay. I don't expect you to. You can see why I like to keep to myself."

"I'll never attempt to pry again." He told me with his hands up.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely. "I just don't want to be labeled as the sad little girl who lost everything."

"Never." He smiled and put his hand on my arm.

"Thanks, Bruce."

"Besides, you have that dog to keep you company. Better company then me anyway." He said and looked at Windsor.

"This is true." I grinned at him. "Thanks, again, for letting him stay. He really does help me."

"Then he'll stay for as long as you want him to." He grinned.

"Good. Because I've fallen for the big brute. Other than the fact that he's kind of a bed hog." I smiled before feeling melancholy. Dean always hogged the sheets. Only he always said it was so I'd have to get closer to him. It was ridiculous. It was the smallest of things, yet right now, in this moment, it was one of the biggest.

"We've both been up too long. Let's call it a night." Bruce said and patted my knee as he got up.

Nodding I stood and walked toward the back. Windsor had stood the same moment I had. He trotted ahead of me to the back door. While Bruce shut the lights off, I let Windsor out the back for one last potty break. He never dawdled and was soon trotting back, sitting at our door. I called goodnight to Bruce before pushing my door open. Windsor slowly walked to the bed, jumping up, splaying out on his side of the bed. I smiled and got ready for bed. When I finally crawled in next to him, he turned and rested his head next to mine. I smiled and kissed his muzzle before turning and shutting my eyes. I fell asleep quickly, a dreamless sleep, allowing me to finally rest.

* * *

It was rare when I used my day off for something other than tracking down demons, witches, or anything else that might be able to resurrect Dean. It was my plan today, but for some reason I decided to just try and relax. Take a day to try and just feel human again. To try and just…feel. This was why I decided to take my dog for a long walk to the lake a few miles away. Few people were ever there. It would be nice to see Windsor let loose and swim. I hoped it would be enough of a distraction.

"Why can't life be just the way we want it to be?" I asked him as we sat on the bank. His tongue was lolling out as I let him catch his breath. "Why can't I just snap my fingers and make it right?" I said and tried snapping my fingers just in case something happened. Nothing did. He whined and picked up his ball again, dropping it in my lap. "Okay." I said and stood up, throwing the ball into the water.

We had been playing for quite a while when I felt something odd…more whispering. I whipped around and saw the man from the bar. He just looked at me. His arms at his sides. He had a stern yet focused look on his face. I frowned, crossing my arms. I heard Windsor come out of the water and he stepped next to me. He looked from me to the man. He took a step forward, his nose moving as fast as it could. He looked up at me and whined. I frowned harder, looking at him.

"Hello." He said in the same husky voice.

"Hello." I replied.

"That is a beautiful animal." He stated.

"Yes, he is."

Every move he made was precise, almost perfect. It was strange and made me uncomfortable. But the dog was at ease and I truly believed in their sixth sense abilities.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked him, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes." He replied matter-of-factly.

I waited but he said nothing. "And what is that?" He just looked at me. Once again, I just stood there waiting for him to say something. "Who are you?"

"Perhaps he could help you find what you're looking for." He said nodding at Windsor.

I frowned and looked down at my dog. When I looked up he was gone.

"The more he does that the more I think he isn't human." I said and stroked Windsor's head.

I had had enough playing for one day. We walked back to the bar in time to catch the busy hour. Deciding to help out, I was quiet as I stocked the pretzels and wiped out all the glasses. Windsor laid by the door. He was as relaxed as ever. What the stranger had told me kept rolling around in my head. My eyes kept lingering on the dog. Dogs are known for their sixth senses. The ability to sense seizures. To tell when an earthquake is about to strike. To be able to smell the glucose imbalance in diabetics. The list goes on and on. Cooper sensed when Lauren Smith shared my body. He sensed when demons were near. He knew what to do without me asking him. He was a fantastic dog. Bella had a much weaker sense of the demonic but she helped me find the bones. Now there was this dog. A lab no less. His nose being one of the most powerful of the dog world. Maybe I had overlooked one of the biggest assets I had.

"Windsor?" I said quietly. He was on his feet and to me with a few strides. I bent down and took his head in my hands. "Is there something you're not telling me?" His tail thudded on the floor and he gave my face a quick lick, though he was never one for the licking. "Maybe we'll have to do a little testing." I told him. He cocked his head as his ears perked. "You're not Coop, but you definitely are second best." I smiled and kissed his muzzle.

The night felt long. It didn't help that it was slow. The regulars came through; I did the usual chit chat. Doing what I was paid to do. But my head wasn't in it tonight. My mind was reverting to my old profession. Putting me right back where I had started. I tried to push it away but it was hard. The stranger. The dog. It was driving me crazy. Crazy enough for me to end up in a stolen car, driving to the nearest city, hoping that I was just being ridiculous. The problem was that I was almost positive that I was right. Or, that _he_ was right.

"Okay." I said as I let Windsor out of the car. "The plan here is simple." I told him. "We're going to walk around and see what happens."

He just looked at me and seemed to puff himself up. I just smiled and ruffled his head before we started to move. The chances of just stumbling onto a job were slim to none. As common as the supernatural is, it still isn't everywhere. Not the bad kind anyway.

It was as if I had never stopped doing this. It came back so naturally that for a second I actually considered starting up again. But at the same time I had successfully given it up. Nothing had come looking for me. Nothing had happened since Dean had died. I had successfully begun living a normal life. It sucked. Every day feeling guilty that somewhere out there someone died because I wasn't doing my job anymore. Knowing that there was something I could have done to save them, only I had turned a blind eye to it.

I had no plan. This was simply an experimental trip to see what my dog could do. I wasn't expecting him to find anything. I made sure I didn't research the area before going out. I didn't _want _to find anything. But the more I told myself that, I actually hoped I would. Maybe it would be the shock I needed to get back into the game. To make myself hunt again. At the same time I was scared for my reaction. After witnessing Dean's death the supernatural seemed more menacing than ever.

The night started out with me being completely on edge. Being aware of everything around me. But then my mind started to drift to everything I should have been doing. Justifying it with the fact that I watched my fiancé get torn apart. My head was starting to hurt, throbbing with the fullness of it. Windsor was only a few feet in front of me. Pacing back and forth across the alley we were in.

I didn't even realize what was going on till there was a vicious snarl followed by loud barks. I paid attention just in time to get backhanded by a man that appeared from the shadows. I heard a loud yelp as I hit the alley wall, falling over trashcans. I went to stand only to get hit again. There was harsh barking and the man screamed. I quickly got to my feet and turned to see Windsor latched onto the man's arm. He swung his arm, throwing Windsor off of him. The nearest thing to me was a beer bottle. I picked it up, throwing it at him. It shattered against his arm but he came just as fast.

I was rusty on my hand to hand combat but I held my own. He threw a good punch. I ducked and aimed a shot at his kidney. He hunched over and I brought my knee up to meet him in the face making him fall backward. I turned to run but he grabbed my ankle. I fell, slamming to the ground on my stomach. He pulled me backward before yanking me from the ground, wiping me at the wall. Before I could get to my feet he was quick to give me several blows to my abdomen. He grabbed my shirt and continuously hit me until I couldn't see straight and the only thing I could taste was blood. I heard the faint sound of barking as I started to lose consciousness. The beating continued, I thought it would never end. Then the man flew backward. I looked at him momentarily before he darted down the alley, Windsor on his heels. I heard my dog's pads on the asphalt, returning to me, followed by steady footfalls. I couldn't keep my eyes open. My right was nearly swollen shut. It felt like several ribs were broken. My own breathing was the most prominent thing in my ears. Feeling arms beneath me, I was picked up off the ground. I forced my eyes to crack open, seeing the stranger from before. His face was just as focused. He looked down at me, meeting my eyes. That was the last thing I remembered.


End file.
